


Clarification

by Ash_Cassidy97



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:17:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Cassidy97/pseuds/Ash_Cassidy97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mmmm. What actually happened on the first day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarification

There was an ass grab on the first day. When Fitz's hand snuck around Ward's body and Ward jumped slightly? Yeah, I call ass grab. It will go in my tombstone people.


End file.
